


Abominate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [984]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony explains a bit to Gibbs about the lawyers, but otherwise continues to be deluded. Poor deluded Tony. Don't worry Bishop will fix everything.





	Abominate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/09/2002 for the word [abominate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/01/09/abominate).
> 
> abominate  
> To hate in the highest degree; to detest intensely; to loathe; to abhor.
> 
> This is the sequel to [Acuity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341640), [Predilection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487036), [Enjoin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649236), [Discrete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747546), [Bombinate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793305), and [Galumph](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866130). 
> 
> **Prompt:**  
> 
> Bishop and Tony announce that they are engaged to be married, much to everyone's surprise. However, Gibbs is enraged. Why could that be?
> 
> ps - there is no DiNozzo/Bishop tag that exists so it refused to let me put it in the Relationships section. but I meant to do it.
> 
>  **End Prompt**  
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Abominate

Everyone knew Gibbs abominated lawyers, so instead of telling Tony that he was in love with him not Bishop, Gibbs returned to his original question, “Why did you have lawyers over here?”

Tony rolled his eyes at Gibbs obvious subject change, but now that he knew Gibbs felt betrayed by Bishop and that’s why he’d been glaring at her at work, Tony allowed the subject change. “Simply put, my grandfather left me an inheritance. Due to the terms of the inheritance, the lawyers are snooping around to make sure everything is on the up and up.”

Gibbs nodded. “Keep me informed. If you need any time off to deal with the lawyers just let me know.”

Tony nodded. “Will do.”

Bishop showed up at that point in time. “Everything resolved?”

Tony shrugged looking at Gibbs. Gibbs couldn’t help himself, he glared at Bishop as soon as she entered the room. 

“I guess not.” Bishop muttered. “Excuse me, I need to have a word with my husband.”

Bishop pulled Tony into another room and whispered in his ear. “The one in your office is live. Be careful what you say in there. I think I got the rest of them. Most rooms had one except for our bedroom, which had two. Is that what you expected?”

Tony whispered back. “Good job. Also, I think Gibbs is jealous that I married you. I think he wanted to marry you.”

“He what?” Bishop shouted in surprise.

“Yep. He was clearly jealous when I probed him as to why he’d been glaring at you. I think he felt betrayed that you chose to marry me. You could have told me if you had a relationship with him. I’d have figured something else out.”

“Tony! Gibbs and I have never had a relationship. I definitely don’t see him that way.” Bishop glared.

“Ok.” Tony held up his hands in innocence. “Then why would he be jealous, did he have feelings for you and just never tell you?” Tony contemplated confused.

That’s when Bishop realized what was really going on. She glanced in Gibbs direction with a little smirk on her face. Oddly enough this just convinced Tony even more that Gibbs and Bishop had feelings for each other.

He decided to help them get together. He knew if he explained everything that Gibbs would understand and forgive Bishop. Neither would try to screw him over, so he was pretty sure Gibbs and Bishop could have a relationship for the length of time needed for Tony to get his inheritance without ruining Tony’s ability to get his inheritance.

Bishop looked between Tony and Gibbs and her smile widened. It was obvious to her that Gibbs was actually in love with Tony. Otherwise he’d be glaring at Tony not her. 

Tony as per usual was completely clueless to Gibbs’ feelings for him. She was already committed to helping Tony get his inheritance, but by the time that was done she was bound and determined to make sure that Tony and Gibbs had gotten together. It would be her last act as ‘loving’ wife of Anthony DiNozzo to set him up with Gibbs.

She wasn’t sure if Tony had feelings for Gibbs, but she knew he was bi. Plus, Tony and Gibbs had always been closer than their work relationship implied. She knew Gibbs had had a key to Tony’s old apartment and had been Tony’s medical power of attorney. So while she couldn’t say for sure that Tony was in love with Gibbs, she had a strong suspicion that he may be or may grow into the feelings if she set them up.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in only a month! When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
